Chocolate Surprises
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot] É Páscoa no mundo da magia. Mas será que todos ficarão felizes com seus presentes? Draco e Harry. Resposta ao desafio do Potter Slash Fics


**Título: **Chocolate Surprise

** Autor(a): **Celly M.

**Beta: **Amy Lupin, que é meu anjinho e ninguém tasca!

**Classificação: **PG-13

Par: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **o bla bla bla de sempre. Tudo é da J.K, eu apenas dou um pouco mais de diversão pra eles.

**Sumário:** É Páscoa no mundo da magia. Será que todos vão receber seus presentes? Resposta ao desafio de Páscoa do Potter Slash Fics.

**Chocolate Surprises**

**Draco POV:**

Eu odeio a Páscoa. Odeio. Odeio. Odeio.

Não que os chocolates não sejam bons, muito pelo contrário. Disseram que uma loja nova iria abrir em Hogsmeade e como um bom bando de viciados em chocolate que somos, viemos todos aqui ver.

Mas eu ainda odeio a Páscoa.

A culpa é toda de Dumbledore com aquelas idéias simpáticas, nojentas sobre _"interação entre datas especiais Trouxas e o Mundo da Magia"_. Claro que os idiotas Grifinórios adoraram a idéia, os Lufa-Lufa estão indo atrás de todos e os Corvinais, bem, aqueles continuam procurando nos livros o que significa mais um feriado.

Nós, os Sonserinos, porém, queremos matar cada um que ofereça um bombom pra gente.

- Malfoy! A loja abriu, vamos lá! –a voz irritante de Crabbe está mais do que excitada em ter mais um lugar para comer. Ele é patético e eu imagino se o Chapéu Seletor não dormira ao coloca-lo na Sonserina.

- Vai indo, eu encontro você lá. –resmunguei, enquanto meus olhos captavam uma cena inusitada.

Potter estava entrando em um café acompanhado da ruiva, acho que era Gina o nome. Uma Weasley. Ele olhava para os lados, como se estivesse se certificando que não havia ninguém observando-o.

Um encontro romântico, ele estava tendo. Sorri maliciosamente, nunca imaginei Potter com uma garota. Oh, sim... os boatos eram sempre mais interessantes do que a realidade à nossa frente.

O Cicatriz gostava de meninos.

Seamus, Cedrico e Krum haviam confirmado, através deles, os boatos.

Sim, os boatos eram deliciosos.

Significava que eu poderia atacar também.

_Cala a boca, Malfoy, seu estúpido_. Você não quer Potter. Eu sempre tinha que me lembrar que ele era irresistível, mas não valeria a pena.

Mas ainda assim...

Sorri mais uma vez, observando a porta do café se fechar. Se me lembrava bem, havia um chocolate exclusivo que Madame Betsy vendia lá dentro.

E era Páscoa. Uma boa oportunidade.

_Como eu odeio a Páscoa_, pensei, gargalhando e caminhando na direção de Potter e Weasley.

**Harry POV:**

Será que alguém me viu? Não, não posso pensar nisso. Devo pensar na Gina e em tudo o que está a nossa volta. Um encontro de verdade. Não aquela farsa forçada com Cho. Se bem que eu não tenho criatividade alguma. Era o mesmo lugar. Será que Gina vai perceber?

Encontro os olhos castanhos claros dela e um sorriso simplesmente me derrete.

Entendam bem, eu gosto de garotas. Não ligo para os boatos sobre a minha sexualidade. Sim, eu sei o que falam de mim. Potter gosta de garotos. Tá, até parece. Eu gosto de mulher, isso sim. Gosto do gosto, dos toques, das formas. Não que eu tenha muita experiência nesse campo, mas eu gosto.

Cho era delicada, uma flor, realmente. Gina é mais forte e impetuosa, uma variação interessante, como uma poção que havia sido feita de maneira errônea, mas mesmo assim dera certo. Gina era assim. Uma ótima garota.

Ha ha ha ha. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu gosto de meninos. Eles têm mais do que eu preciso. Formas rígidas, toques bobos, gosto salgado.

Sim, Potter gostava de meninas. E de meninos. **(1)**

E não havia nada de errado com isso.

Eram só boatos e ninguém mais sabia dos meus segredos.

Seamus estava com Blaise e preferia morrer e contar alguma coisa, o Sonserino idiota era muito ciumento; Cedrico estava realmente morto e não falaria nada. Tudo bem, foi um pensamento cruel da minha parte, mas não pude evitar. E Krum, bem, quem acreditaria que Harry Potter dormiu com o todo-poderoso Viktor Krum?

- Harry, vamos nos sentar ali? –Gina apontou uma mesinha longe da enorme janela de vidro decorada com coelhos e ovos de Páscoa. Agradeci mentalmente, ela seria uma boa companhia, porque sabia o que eu gostava.

Começamos com aquelas conversas amenas, sabendo que o que mais queríamos era cortar o papo e fazer algo mais interessante. Não que eu tentaria agarrar Gina, eu a respeitava demais, mas não podia evitar pensar que ela era atraente.

- O que quer comer? –perguntei, resolvendo tirar o pensamento de Gina me beijando da cabeça. Pense em um menino, qualquer um. A imagem de Ron veio à minha mente e eu balancei a cabeça reprovando-me pela péssima imagem mental. _Pense em Bill _**(2)**... sim, aquele Weasley era BEM mais interessante.

- Aqueles chocolatinhos com pimenta. Disseram que são os melhores. –ela disse, corando.

Sorri, sem jeito, caminhando até o balcão. Sei bem porque ela quer aquele chocolate. Um monte de meninas cochichavam sobre ele, diziam que era afrodisíaco. Será mesmo? Bem, não custava tentar, não que eu precisasse.

Chocolate com pimenta, vamos lá.

E foi então que tive outra imagem mental. Uma que eu não queria ter. Mas, bem, não era uma imagem. Era a verdade.

Malfoy estava entrando no café, usando aquele sorrisinho idiota, de quem era dono do mundo. Aquela pose de _"eu sou o dono do mundo, ajoelhe-se diante de mim"_. Irresistível.

Oh, a propósito, anotação mental: ajoelhar-na-frente-de-Malfoy. Definitivamente não era uma boa imagem. Não em público.

Merda.

Por que essa merda de Páscoa era comemorada pelos bruxos mesmo?

Oh, sim. Dumbledore e suas idéias brilhantes.

Merda. Mil vezes merda.

**Gina POV:**

Tudo estava perfeito demais. Eu, Harry e a Páscoa. Foi a melhor idéia que Dumbledore já teve: comemorar feriados Trouxas. Era muito bom conhecer aquilo tudo. Especialmente quando tinha chocolate envolvido.

Chocolate e Harry, era tudo o que uma garota podia querer. Sim, o chocolate com pimenta havia sido uma dica de Parvati, que já havia aparecido ali com Dean. Ela dissera algo como _"uma onda de calor impressionante"_ e isso me deixou curiosa.

Eu, Harry e montes de bombons de chocolate com pimenta. Seria perfeito.

Seria, se Draco Malfoy não entrasse no café, com aquela arrogância de sempre.

E Harry olhou pra ele de uma maneira... estranha.

Sim, eu sabia dos boatos, mas pra mim era só o que eles eram. Boatos.

Ainda assim...

_Harry, venha logo. Não olhe pra ele._

**Draco POV:**

O desgraçado não podia roubar os meus chocolates com pimenta. Como ele sabia daquilo? Tudo bem, ele chegou primeiro, mas não podia pegar. Eles eram meus. Meus chocolates com pimenta.

Malditos boatos sobre o afrodisíaco. Sim, era verdade. Madame Betsy colocava meia gota de uma poção afrodisíaca que, combinada com a pimenta deixava as pessoas um pouco mais... soltas, digamos assim.

Potter e chocolate com pimenta. Aquela combinação era perfeita demais para ser desperdiçada por uma Weasley. Provavelmente ela nem saberia o que fazer.

Fuzilei a ruiva com os olhos e me aproximei de Potter. Ele deu um passo para trás e eu sorri, vitorioso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim.

Saí do café irritado. Eu realmente queria o chocolate com pimenta. E com um toque de Potter. Ou o contrário, não importava.

Eu odeio a Páscoa. Definitivamente.

**Harry POV:**

Depois eu é que sou o maluco.

Malfoy entra no café e me olha como se quisesse me devorar. Não que aquilo não fosse um pensamento interessante, mas era errado. Especialmente naquele momento. A Páscoa realmente fazia coisas estranhas com as pessoas. Nunca pensei que ele quisesse tanto o chocolate.

Mas era bom vencer um Sonserino, não importava qual fosse. Se era Malfoy, melhor ainda. Então, sim. Gastei meus galeões todos no estoque de chocolate com pimenta, não porque eu queria agradar Gina, mas porque não queria deixar o idiota vencer.

Se bem que o pensamento de um Draco Malfoy coberto de chocolate afrodisíaco era bem interessante. Pena que ele nunca iria querer nada comigo, porque eu era Grifinório demais.

Mas, bem, vamos entregar o chocolate à Gina.

- Obrigada, Harry! –os olhos dela brilharam e eu me vi sorrindo, pegando um dos bombons e provando. Não é que eles eram gostosos mesmo?

Minha mão atravessou por cima da mesa e segurou a de Gina. Eu me sentia mais leve e imaginei se era efeito do chocolate. Tinha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, beijar a ruiva, ou algo mais. Porém, ainda conseguia pensar normalmente, claro. Eu vencia a _Imperius_, por que não um afrodisíaco qualquer?

Os olhos de Gina não encontraram os meus e eu me refreei de olhar para trás. Acho que havia alguma coisa de errado porque ela estava pálida.

- Isso é meu. –a voz de Malfoy era mais do que fria. –Esse chocolate é meu. –ele completou, jogando galeões em cima da mesa e pegando o lote de bombons.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e eu quis quebrar a cara bonita dele por ser tão arrogante. Não era questão de dinheiro. Ele estava me desafiando.

Levantei-me, mas Gina segurou meu braço.

Eu vou matar Malfoy. Lenta e dolorosamente.

**Gina POV:**

Tudo bem, o quê estava acontecendo?

Era pra ser perfeito e Malfoy estragava. O quê ele estava pensando?

Tudo bem, ele pode levar os bombons, contanto que Harry fique aqui.

Merda, eu quero matar o Malfoy por estragar minha Páscoa.

**Draco POV:**

Abri um dos bombons e comi de uma só vez, sentindo a pimenta queimar meus lábios.

Sorri. Era bom vencer Potter, o chocolate era meu, por fim.

Mas aquele maldito afrodisíaco fazia efeito rápido demais. Estava meio tonto.

E, droga, me sentia mal. Não realmente mal, mas simplesmente, inquieto.

Os olhos verdes do Cicatriz estavam na minha mente e aquilo era estúpido porque eu sabia que era tudo culpa do meu tesão reprimido. Já fazia quantos dias que eu não transava com ninguém?

Exatamente. Quando você não se lembra, era porque já fazia tempo demais.

Mas, junto com o tesão, eu estava me sentindo culpado. Eles haviam comprado o chocolate. Aquilo não era meu, não era justo.

Ha ha ha ha. A quem eu quero enganar? Quero é uma desculpa pra ir até lá e encarar Potter mais uma vez.

Não sei para fazer o quê, mas é bom olhar pro Cicatriz. Apesar daquele defeito, ele é lindo, não há como negar.

Então vamos, com a mesma cara de pau de sempre.

Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

**Harry POV:**

O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?

Meus olhos se estreitam quando ele se aproxima, com aquele sorrisinho maldito nos lábios, desfilando. Sim, porque Draco Malfoy desfila, não simplesmente anda. É ridículo, mas ele fica lindo daquele jeito.

Maldição.

Eu juro que vou acabar com a raça dele se ele fizer mais alguma gracinha.

- Isso é seu. –ele disse, jogando os bombons em cima da mesa, olhando para Gina.

Que diabos...

Ele nem me olhou quando acabou de falar e já ia saindo de novo. Por que ele não me olhou? Aquilo era ridículo! Ele não pode simplesmente atrapalhar meu encontro!

- Quem você pensa que é, seu idiota? –perguntei, levantando da cadeira, a mão de Gina segurando meu braço.

Malfoy me olhou, como se me analisasse, de cima a baixo, e eu estufei o peito, nem sei bem o porquê. Acho que queria mostrar que poderia enfrenta-lo se ele quisesse. Mas o loiro apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios e passou a língua por eles.

Corei. Aquilo era tão... erótico.

Merda. Ele deveria ter ficado com os malditos bombons, agora eu iria pensar em como era erótico o lamber dos lábios de Malfoy.

- Devolver os bombons da sua_ namoradinha_. –ele disse, forçando o final, da mesma maneira que fez no nosso segundo ano de Hogwarts. –Ela precisa mais do que eu.

Aquilo me fez querer pular no pescoço dele. E não de uma maneira boa. Mas Gina ainda segurava meu braço e eu sentia uma corrente elétrica engraçada vinda dali, então resolvi sossegar e deixar que Draco escapasse, por hora.

**Gina POV:**

Finalmente o palerma foi embora, nos deixando sozinhos. Mas que droga! Por que ele tinha que justamente vir até aqui? Tudo bem, ele devolveu os chocolates, mas por que tinha que ter vindo em um primeiro momento.

Tudo o que eu queria era uma Páscoa sossegada, a primeira da minha vida. E justamente Draco Malfoy tinha que estragar. Já não bastava tudo o que ele representava?

Mas ele foi embora, então podia ficar em paz com Harry.

Sim, eu, Harry e os bombons.

**Draco POV:**

Para onde vou agora? Ah, sim...a lojinha de chocolates. Era uma boa pedida se não tivesse uma fila do lado de fora. Um Malfoy não enfrenta filas, aquilo era ridículo.

Eu sempre podia voltar e brigar com Potter novamente.

A idéia fez um sorriso aparecer no meu rosto, provocar o Cicatriz seria legal.

Senti o afrodisíaco borbulhar dentro de mim mais uma vez e imaginei como seria bom comer Potter e provocar o bombom. Ou o contrário, que fosse. Mas sim, seria uma coisa boa a se fazer.

A quem eu queria enganar? Aquele feriado estúpido estava pior ainda sabendo que todos estavam ou se agarrando por aí ou se entupindo de chocolates. E eu não estava fazendo nenhuma das duas coisas.

Então, sim, Potter era uma boa opção. Afinal, ele gostava de meninos. _Essa informação é muito importante_, pensei.

Olhei novamente para a porta atrás de mim e sorri, malignamente.

**Harry POV:**

- Não, não, isso não é uma boa idéia.

A voz arrastada de Malfoy soou atrás de mim, justamente na hora em que eu ia beijar Gina. Senti meu sangue ferver e me arrepiar completamente. Aquilo era um maldito pesadelo.

Sim, porque eu estava com aquela cara feia dele na minha cabeça quando me aproximava de Gina. Tudo bem, Malfoy não era feio, era extremamente bonito, mas aquilo não vinha ao caso. Por que ele simplesmente não desaparecia?

- Isso deve ser feito assim, olha só.

E então ele me beijou, sem nenhum aviso.

Merda, ele tinha gosto de... pimenta e chocolate e algo a mais.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Mas mesmo sabendo que tinha que me afastar, gemi dentro dos lábios dele, como uma garotinha, querendo mais da língua dele, mais daquele gosto diferente. Merda. Malfoy era um idiota.

- Vai ficar aí? –ele perguntou, quando me soltou.

Não sei o que me deu, mas de uma hora pra outra estava ali, de pé, pronto para seguir Malfoy para onde quer que ele fosse.

Saímos pela porta e eu tentava esconder o sorriso que cismava em aparecer. O quê diabos havia dado na cabeça dele para me beijar daquele jeito? Claro que eu não ia perguntar, especialmente quando tinha gostado tanto. Sim, eu admito. Já não disse que gosto de meninos?

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo. –disse, me achando um completo idiota.

- O quê? Isso? –ele perguntou, me beijando novamente. Merda, aquilo era estúpido e perigoso. E se nos vissem?

- Você é retardado ou o quê?

Draco apenas riu. Ele riu! Não era aquele sorrisinho sarcástico, mas uma gargalhada gostosa, daquela que te arrepia, que revira o estômago, que acelera o batimento do coração. Merda. Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso.

- Ah, Potter. Não sei porquê não fiz isso antes.

- Fazer o quê? –idiota, eu sabia exatamente o quê, mas precisava ouvir.

- Te beijar. Você fica adoravelmente interessante quando é pego de surpresa.

Idiota. Ele realmente quis dizer aquilo. Sorri ligeiramente, caminhando para longe dele, que logo me seguiu. Pensei em leva-lo até à Casa dos Gritos, mas algo me dizia que um Malfoy não iria gostar de estar num lugar como aquele. Porém, sempre havia uma primeira vez.

Então, eu me lembrei: merda. Mil vezes merda.

E quanto a Gina?

**Gina POV:**

Harry beijou Malfoy.

Nao, Malfoy beijou Harry. E Harry retribuiu o beijo.

Quão estranho estava aquele mundo? Será que era o chocolate? Será que estava enfeitiçado? Será que era alguma coisa comigo?

Não. Não podia ser. Só tinha uma coisa verdadeira naquilo tudo.

Harry realmente gostava de meninos. Droga de boatos.

Olhei para a pilha de bombons quase intocados e ia pegar um, quando vi a assombração entrando no café novamente. Segurei a varinha por baixo das vestes, poderia ataca-lo.

- Desculpa, Weasley, mas nós vamos aproveitar isso melhor do que você. –Draco disse, sorrindo ligeiramente, levando os bombons com ele. Do lado de fora, um Harry estranhamente corado simplesmente o aguardava.

Merda.

A Páscoa era realmente uma merda.

_Fim._

**(1)**Legião Urbana, "Meninos e Meninas", levemente modificado.  
**(2)**Fic _"Imperfeitos Amores"_, da minha gracinha de todos os dias no MSN, **Ivi.**


End file.
